Threatened
by IronSeth
Summary: Tony has to save his friends and father from an evil man who wish's to rule the world and will kill anyone who stands in the way of his goal.
1. Taken

"Tony its 4:38 man better get back and put the armor back" Rhodey said. " Fine I'm tired any ways." "Okay get back here quic"-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Rhodey". "Rhodey". "RHODEY"! Crap I have to get back to the armory. Tony entered the armory to find that Rhodey wasn't there, but there was a tab next to the Mark 1 armor Tony then put the tab in the tv he had in the armory and played it.

Hallo Anthony as you can see I have your friends and father ,but if you ever wish to see your friends and father again come to Berlin Military base and bring the War Machine armor as well as the Mark 2 armor. Other wise your friends and father will be killed were they stand, "Don't do it Tony" Pepper said, "Shut her up", the man said "I will give 10 hours to come to the base and drop off the armor".

"Wait, Berlin, Germany." "Jarvis check for fingerprints on the tab and scan them throw German police files as well as Military". "Yes Sir". Inrick Von Ludwig top General of the German army, and destroyer of Ladvaria. 8 hours later. Jarvis were behind the German border. Now lets gets to the Military Base. Five minutes later. Iron Man this Sgt. Shmittser land now or we have orders to shot you done. Then I jetted away. So that's how its going to be, boys looks like your going to get some target practice today.

General Ludwig we have problem. "What is it Corporal". "It's Iron Man sir he's past the border 25 minutes ago sir ,and there are three fighter jets chasing him sir". "Disengage the fighters and let him come". "Yes Sir". Said the Corporal. After the general disengage the fighter jets Tony was able to get to the base spying throw the War Room window where eight men were standing and Tony noticed General Ludwig ,but he was quite easy to spot sense he was the only one sitting down in his elegant chair there was also a table in the middle of the room where there was a map of earth. And after a few minutes Tony overheard Ludwig planing an attack on New York City ,but after overhearing the General's plan every man in the War Room noticed Tony outside the window. "Shot Him", the general ordered ,then an alarm went off. "I have to get Pepper ,Rhodey ,and Dad and fast otherwise I'm done for".

******Hope you like this chapter because there are more to come. and send me reviews**


	2. Slapped

**I don't own IMAA.**

The entire base started shooting at me with tank fire, AA fire, Infantry fire, and plane fire but during that whole time I wasn't scared at all because if something hit the it would just bounce off. I was wrong though after being shot at 999 times every shot either bounced off or missed except the 1000th shot hit the my armor so hard that it knock out power in the armor and after that I crash into the moist soil on the base I was then dragged to a cell chamber in the basement of the base compound and heard Pepper, Rhodey, and my dad all call for help, but little did they know that I was there with them. I then crabbed the cell bars I was behind and then bent them so I could get out with Pepper, Rhodey, and dad but of I was stopped dead in my tracks when I first got out of the cell.

I was then brought to General Ludwig who was standing way to close to Pepper. The German soldiers that brought me to General Ludwig the men then let go of me and forced me towards Ludwig and at the time I had the mask up but for some reason I could not put it back down,

"Anthony Stark it is a pleasure to meet you" Ludwig said. "Ha, could have fouled me" I said. Then Ludwig took off his left glove and slapped me across the face with it I then gave him an aggravated look and then he slapped me again. Ludwig then snapped his fingers after that his men forced me down on my knees and made me look at him I tried my best to resist, but they wouldn't let me. So for about 10 to 15 minutes Ludwig keeped on ranting about his plan's for world domination I then spoke out of turn to tell him that his plan's weren't going to work after that he threatened me by saying he was going to kill Pepper with a Stark automatic pistol to her head I then asked him to put the gun down, but of course he didn't I then asked myself when will the Germans stop attempting to rule the world.

**Hope you liked Ch.2 because this isn't the end by a long shot so please give me reviews as soon as your finished with this chapter.**


	3. Red Skull

**I don't own IMAA.**

After threatening me with Pepper life, Ludwig then asked me if I looked familiar in any way I then told him no. Ludwig then told me that he knew my father and that he was a major pest and I still didn't know who he was so then the unthinkable happened Ludwig started to pull off his face off the bone after Ludwig started pulling his face off I noticed red were there should have been bone. He then pulled it off completely and reveled his face. I started to stutter at the sight of his face " Red sk sk Skull", Ludwig was actually Red Skull I could not believe my eyes Red Skull was suppose to be frozen in the Arctic. So after I noticed it was Red Skull I called into S.H.E.I.L.D. I tolled Fury to thaw out Captain America Fury then asked me why with his usual steady yet angry voice so I tolled him what was going on and that Red Skull was back Red Skull overheard me talking to Fury so he took his pistol away from Pepper's head and pointed the pistol to my chest I told him to go ahead and shot I when shot the pistol would bounce off my armor. He shot but it didn't bounce off it went straight threw my armor and it felt like it went threw my left lung but thankfully it only hit my shoulder blade. I then started to bleed threw my shoulder, but when Red Skull shot me I noticed that Pepper was looking away. I told Pepper that I was fine but that was a lie. Then Red Skull ordered his men to let me go and told them to just let me lay there but I did notice that one soldier looked back but not the others I do believe the soldier that looked back was either a Maj. or a Col.

**Hope you liked Ch.3 because this isn't the end by a long shot so please give me reviews as soon as your finished with this chapter.**


	4. Tied in knotes

**I don't own IMAA**

**I had taken the armor off then I walked my way to Pepper with my right hand on my left shoulder to try to slow down the bleeding. I was next to Pepper trying to untie her Pepper from the Steel pole she was tied to, and when I successfully untied her with only my right arm she jump out at me holding hers soft hands around the back of my neck we both were leaning in ready to kiss until Rhodey interrupted us saying. "All right you two lovebirds but I believe we need you to untie us". Rhodey yelled. I untied my dad while Pepper was having a struggle to untie Rhodey. **

**"Tony I have to tell you something". **

**"Not right now Pepper I'm trying to get us out of hear". I said **

**"Tony".**

**"Pepper not now". I said not realizing that Pepper was actually about to cry. I've near heard her cry before so I turned around facing her I tried calming her down by hugging her, but she pushed me away from her.**

**"Tony you never take time to try and care for me because your either making a new set of armor or your paying to much attention to yourself and nobody around you". Pepper said angerly.**

**"Okay you got my attention now please tell me what you wanted to tell me". I said.**

**"Tony I'm- I'm**

**"Your what". I said.**

**"I'm pregnant". **

**"Wait what". Rhodey said shocked.**

**"Oh so now ya tell me why couldn't you have told me before you were taken from me". I said angerly.**

**"I didn't think it was the right time to tell you".**

**"Oh and now you think this is the perfect time what's next thing your gonna tell me that your having twins". I said being anger at her for never tell me until now.**

**"No".**

**"Well that's great let me guess I'm the father". Tony said still angry **

**"Well yes".**

* * *

**"Anthony keep this up and your gonna wish she told you later". dad said angerly.**

**"Tony most guys would be happy to get this news, so why aren't you happy about it like the rest of us". Rhodey said **

**"Because" "Because".**

**"Because what Tony tell us Now"! Rhodey demanded.**

******Hope you all liked Ch.4 because there will be at least 6 more chapters. Now all the reviews I'm getting so far are great and I'd like to see more great reviews. So please review.**


	5. Aftermath

**I don't own IMAA.**

After the argument Pepper wasn't attentive to me for about 5-10 minutes and for that time I was looking down at the floor feeling angry at myself for yelling at her. I think that the thought that Pepper could have been killed triggered me to be enraged and therefore I took my anger out on her.

Seeing how frightened Pepper was of me sent chiles down my spin I never thought that one of my friends would ever be so afraid of me.

"Pepper" I said

"Leave me alone Tony"!

"Sorry, Pepper I don't think that's possible" I said then smiled. I then saw the slightest smile come from her face, then I smiled even wider.

"Pepper we're about leave come on" I said. She was sitting done next to a wall that was in a cell. I walked up to the cell door to find a key in the cell door's key hole I took it out of the key hole and gave the key to Rhodey then I whispered in his ear. I then walked back up to the cell door walked in the cell closing the cell door behind me. Pepper then jumped after I closed the cell door. Rhodey then came up to the cell door putting the key in the key hole twisting the key and locking me and Pepper inside.

"Tony what are you doing"? Pepper asked me.

I started walking up to her and she told me to stay away from her. I got even closer to her she then got up from where she was sitting and just started to run around the cell for no reason at all because after she got up I was just standing were I was when she got up. I then looked at Rhodey and it looked like he was enjoying how funny Pepper was acting. After about a minute or so I had gotten annoyed by Pepper continuously running around the cell so I grabbed her shoulder to make her stop running.

**Hope you enjoyed ch.5 because I have a poll for answering. That could result in Ch.6.**


	6. Electrified

**I have included the highest ruling in this chapter so prepare yourself.**

**I don't own IMAA.**

After grabbing Pepper's shoulder I then grabbed her waist so that I could talk to her, but she tried pushing me away, and that didn't work to well for her. Sense trying to talk to her didn't work to well for me instead I thought of an idea that would most likely calm Pepper down, and the reason I thought it would work was that we both wanted to do it earlier. Now I didn't think the idea I had would work I knew it would work, so after my thoughts and Pepper still trying to push me away from her I then kissed her. Pepper didn't want to kiss me back at first, but after about 5 seconds she started to kiss me back and I had never kissed Pepper were I was kissing her now I would have normally kissed her on the cheek just like the last time I kissed her was after we defeated the Makluan Over Lord.

Sept 20 day 2 in Germany

"Pepper". I said.

"Yeah Tony". Pepper said

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I don't know what came over me". I said.

"Tony is okay I know you weren't in your right mind that day especially after Red Skull pointed a pistol towards my head. And the reason why I was avoiding you was to see what you'd do to get yourself back on my good said". Pepper said. I was slightly irritated by what she did to get my attention, but I was happy at the end of our small conversation, because I really never kissed a girl that I actually loved before.

* * *

After Pepper and I had our conversation Red Skull came done the stairs with his highly decorated Nazi jacket, but I didn't have the Nazi officer banner on the left arm. He came down the stairs with nine of his most loyal men. He order two of them to grab me and two more to grab Pepper. Now what ever Red Skull had planed to do with Pepper and I, but I knew that it wasn't anything good.

Pepper and I were brought into a room made entirely of steel. There was a man with greyish white hair, circular goggles, and an insane smile on his face which wasn't a good thing probably.

Red Skull ordered the soldiers that were holding Pepper to chain her to a wall in the room. Then ordered the soldiers that were holding me to me on the flat bed in the middle of the room. They strapped me done tightly onto the bed the crazy looking man then pulled down a lever on a control panel in the corner of the room the bed started to rise from where it was originally stationed. Then the man flipped a few switches on the control panel and then pulled down another lever.

I felt a slight shock in my back then the flat bed started to electrocute me so from the pain my chest jerked forwards it was at least 150 volts of electricity which no normal man could survive but I was no normal man. Red Skull was just looked at me enjoying the pain that I was experiencing and so was that one man at the control panel and 8 of the 9 soldiers. Pepper was frightened when she saw what was happening to me. My torment went on for about 10 seconds and they continued to shock me every 30 seconds just to try and brake my will power, and strength. After being shock about twenty times or more I still had enough strength to tell Pepper that was fine. She actually thought that I was died, but when I told that I was fine she looked so relieved that I was still alive and so was I, but I had a good reason to stay alive I had to protect Pepper and the babies she was carrying from Red Skull and his army.

**So I hope you like this chapter because I sure did. I know that this chapter is longer than most of the chapters I've written. Oh and sorry that I constantly use I and in the next chapter I'll try and fix that. Please review!**


	7. Staltnic

**I don't own IMAA.**

**Day 3 in Germany. **

**Red Skull ordered the soldier that didn't smile when I endured the pain I was given to keep watch on me and Pepper. Red Skull and the other eight soldiers and the crazy man then walked out of the room leaving the one soldier to keep watch of me and Pepper.**

**The man just stood there having no intention to harm me or Pepper. After about five minutes of keeping a close eye on Pepper and me the soldier then walked up to the control panel. I thought that he was going to shock me again after all my pain. He didn't electrocute me though he lowered the flat bed and unlocked the cuffs that had keep me form squirming. He then unlocked Pepper and I was wondering why he was letting us go. He then announced his name and rank.**

**" Major Friedrich Staltnic at your service Mr. Stark". he said.**

**" Okay, one question why are you helping us, and what is your reason do you have for doing so"? I said. Staltnic didn't answer he just stood there looking at me and Pepper. **

**"I'm only working for Red Skull for one thing and that is to protect my family from him". Staltnic said.**

**" And how do I know that your not lying to me" I said. He then reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He then showed me and Pepper his family photos. He had a wife named Sarah and three children two girls named Anna and Sonya as well as one boy named Marcus. I didn't believe him at first, but Pepper reinsured me. I then reached out to shake his hand, and he did the same.**

**He then led us out of the room and then to the basement of the base were hopefully Rhodey and dad were still there.**

* * *

**"Rhodey"? "Dad"? Tony said.**

**"We're over here Tony". Rhodey said.**

**"We're fine Tony, but um who is this"? Rhodey said.**

**"Major Staltnic". Tony said.**

**"He help us escape the room me and Pepper were in right Staltnic". Tony said.**

**"Ja, I helped Mr. Stark and Miss Potts out of the room they were contained in". Staltnic said.**

**"I can't believe you Tony do you really think that this German isn't just trying to get your guard down so he can then stab you in the back just like Gene did". Rhodey said.**

**"Rhodey I don't know, but as of now he's are only alternative to get out of this place".**

**"FINE, if you want to get stabbed in the back be my guest, but I'm not going along with this".**

* * *

**Staltnic got us all out of the base, but when we all got outside there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for us. It was a Geigner Industries Theodoric King MK.5 tank. It spotted us and started to fire at us; now the Theodoric King MK.5 was basically unstoppable because it would shot 5 massive shells one after the other without the need to reload, it also had 3 missile launchers cotaining at least 10 missiles, and atomantium as well as vibranium armor and had a crew of 8 men inside the tank, but what scared most people about this tank was its size 18 ft tall, 30 ft long, and 12 ft wide, weighing about 125.5 tons.**

**Tony then put his MK.3 armor on and blasted at the tank, Rhodey soon followed putting on his War Machine MK.2 armor on. **

**Howard, Pepper and Staltnic found a jet plane and started the engines and raced towards Tony and Rhodey trying to get them out of their predicament. Everyone got in the plane safely, and headed a course towards New York City. Red Skull had left at 5:00 am heading towards New York and it was now 9:30 am. Red Skull was already half way towards New York.**

* * *

**Tony was about to jump out of the plane in his MK.3 armor, but was stopped by Pepper grabbing his shoulder.**

**"Tony you don't have to do this we can get back at Red Skull at a later date I mean why on earth would you want to take on Red Skull all by your isn't that a little to dan"... Tony stopped Pepper from rambling by opening his armor's face plat and then kissed Pepper for a good two minutes he then backed away from Pepper putting his face plat down and then jetted out of the plane.**

**Everyone on the plane knew what Tony was doing was quite stupid even for him, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt besides himself even Staltnic thought it was stupid for Tony to face Red Skull head on.**

**Hope you like this chapter because this is probably the best chapter yet but I'm not sure because of the little reviews I've been given. I will take any requests on how to write ch.8. So please review. **


	8. Captain America

**I don't own IMAA.**

September 20

Tony was headed for Red Skull and Hydra to defeat them once and for all. Tony needed help with this mission, but didn't want anyone else to get hurt besides himself.

**New York**

Tony was on his way to New York to defeat Red Skull and Hydra. Red Skull had already been in New York for 30 minutes and when Tony arrived Red Skull started to bomb New York City. 5,000 bombs were dropped upon New York City causing mass devastation. 59 skyscrapers were destroyed by the bombs.

**Hydra's Command Ship**

Tony attack the Hydrian Command ship which Red Skull was in, Tony knocked out most of the men on the Hydrian Command ship, but most of the Hydrian soldiers were in Red Skull's observation deck though.

After Tony attacked the Hydrian Command ship, SHIELD then attacked the Hydrian Command ship as well.

Nick Fury and Tony were actually fighting side by side trying to take out at least 75 Hydrian soldiers despite the fact they basically hated each other. Tony took out 45 Hydrian soldiers while Fury took out 30. Tony then asked Fury.

"Fury did you get Captain America thawed out because we're going to need his help".

"No, Stark I didn't have Captain America thawed out because there was no need to".

Then Captain America busted threw a window next to Fury and Tony. Both Fury and Tony were surprised at the sight of Captain America, but Fury was probably the most surprised Tony on the other hand wasn't as surprised to see Captain America.

"Who thawed you out Captain" Fury said with this angered voice.

"um, Agent Romanoff, I believe was the one who thawed me out".

"I should have known she'd disobey her orders". Fury said aggravated.

"Where's Red Skull"? Captain America asked.

"The Ships observation deck" Tony said to Captain America.

"Stark, you take down the core while me and Captain America take on Red Skull". Fury told Tony.

**Observation Deck.**

Captain America and Fury busted down the door and came in the observation deck to find no resistances in the observation deck.

"Ah, my alt Fruend Captain Amerika".Red Skull said to Captain America

"Wish I could say the same thing Red Skull, but sadly I can't" said Captain America.

Red Skull then pulled out a gun and started firing at both Fury and Captain America. Fury and Captain America found cover from Skull's sub machine gun fire.

"Fury you take Skull's left flank and I'll take his right". Captain America told Fury. Fury then nodded his head. Capt America then threw his vibranium shield at Red Skull, but unfortunately Red Skull caught it while it was in the air. Fury then shot his SHIELD issued pistol at Red Skull, two of the bullets hit Red Skull, one in his knee and one in his left arm therefore Red Skull was limping, but he was limping very slightly.

Mean while at the Power Core.

Tony blasted the doors to the Power Core open, revealing at least 50 Hydrian soldiers. All of the men then pointed their guns at Tony and they all said in unison "Hail Hydra".

The men then started to fire at Tony with basically all the ammunition and weaponry the had.

Tony then blasted at the Hydrian soldiers knocking out at least five with one blast, but what happens next my surprise you.

Staltnic crashed the plane Pepper, Rhodey, and Howard were in straight into the Hydrian Command Ship without destroying the plane.

"Are you crazy Staltnic you could have gotten us all killed with that stunt you just pulled". Rhodey said angered.

"Well I didn't now did I". Staltnic said.

"You...I...ugh". Rhodey yelled.

Rhodey put on his War Machine Mk. II and went into the Hydrian Command Ship. Rhodey asked Staltnic to come with him to infiltrate the Command Ship, Pepper though was told to stay on the plane by both Staltnic and Rhodey Pepper would normally disobey, but sadly Pepper didn't have her Rescue armor so she couldn't do anything.

Mean while at the observation deck.

Captain America and Fury were still fighting Red Skull, when both Staltnic and Rhodey came in. Rhodey told Staltnic to fight with Fury and Captain America to defeat Red Skull and Rhodey on the other hand went to help Tony with the ship's power core.

In about ten minutes after Rhodey told Staltnic to help Captain America and Fury. Staltnic and Fury were knocked out by Red Skull which means Captain America was fighting Red Skull all alone.

After Tony and Rhodey destroyed the power core they both thought that Captain America, Fury, and Staltnic hadn't defeated Red Skull yet and man were they right.

Captain America was the last one standing when Tony and Rhodey entered the observation deck, but after Tony and Rhodey entered the observation deck Captain America fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor. "The best of the best has fallen". Tony thought to himself. Then there was a massive explosion coming from the power core then the Hydrian Command Ship started to fall out of the sky.

After the power core blew each and every Hydrian soldier, either jumped off the Command ship or they died trying. Red Skull then broke the window of the observation deck and then jumped out. After Red Skull jumped out of the Command ship a SHIELD helicopter flew by and Red Skull was headed straight for the top blades of the helicopter Red Skull hit the blades and was then torn to pieces on contact of the blades.

After the Command ship was destroyed the Hydra then retreated back to Germany.

The Command ship was about to hit the water of New York Harbor. Tony and Rhodey had to get Pepper, Staltnic, Captain America, and Fury off the Command ship and get had to get them off fast. Rhodey grabbed Staltnic, Captain America, and Fury, then Tony raced towards the plane to grab Pepper.

After Tony grabbed Pepper, Tony and Rhodey got off the Command ship just in the nick of time.

Both Tony and Rhodey landed next to the sea side and put everyone, but Rhodey had to be careful putting down the three people he was carrying.

"I'm glad that's down with". Tony said to Pepper.

"I'm just happy that your still alive". Pepper said to Tony.

"Well than your not the only one Pep". Tony said.

"And why's that"? Pepper asked.

"Do I even need answer that"? Tony asked back.

"Yes". Pepper said.

"Well the main reason is because of you, and the other reason is because of what your carrying". Tony said.

"um, Pepper I need to ask you something".Tony said.

"And what's that"? Pepper asked "Well I was going to ask you this about two months ago, but I didn't think I was ready to ask you. And now I believe I'm ready to ask you". Tony said.

Tony then armored down and the asked Pepper what he was going to ask.

Tony knelt down on one knee and took out a small box from his pants pocket.

The box contained a 9 karat diamond ring and showed the ring to Pepper. And before Tony could even ask Pepper she said "yes, yes, a million times yes". And then hugged Tony while he was still on one knee. Tony then got up and said "You don't even know ask". Tony said playfully.

"Oh, I had an idea of what you were going to ask me". Pepper said

"And what would that be"? Tony asked.

"You were going to propose to me". Pepper said.

"no". Tony said. Pepper then started to pout.

"Come on Pep I'm just messing with you". Tony said. Pepper then punched Tony in the left shoulder knowing that it would hurt considering that he had a bullet wound there.

"Ow"! Tony said. "Try that again and you'll hurt more than in just your shoulder". Pepper threatened Tony and then kissed him and Tony kissed her back.

**Oh my god longest chapter ever 1412 words. I really hope you readers liked this chapter because I sure did. And please sent me reviews.**

**Fun fact for people who don't know German alt Fruendin means old friend and Amerika well means America.**


End file.
